


Choose

by Adriatique



Series: Collection of beefleaf fanfics (He Xuan/Shi Qingxuan) [2]
Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance, beefleaf, papapa, shuangxuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: Shi Qingxuan answers the kiss, his arms resting upon He Xuan’s shoulders. He takes a deep breath and smiles, “Ming-xiong…” He whispers, and He Xuan puts a finger onto his lips, forcing him to silence.“Rule number one,” he states, “No names.”(Because I hate being called by his name at a moment like this.)





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Beefleaf hurts SO GOOD goddammit

* * *

Shi Qingxuan curiously looks around, studying the Earth Master’s palace in heavens. He Xuan watches him, quietly, intently, engraving every little smile and frown in his nonexistent heart and all too good memory.

“Ming-xiong, it’s too empty here!” Shi Qingxuan declares then, after carefully going through examination of simple rooms with few pieces of furniture, “If you would give me the permission and freedom to decorate your place though, I would…”

“No,” He Xuan replies curtly, his face never changing from indifferent expression.

Shi Qingxuan pouts, but He Xuan knows it is an act, and he plays along, unknowingly for Shi Qingxuan.

“Unless you pay me.”

“How do I pay you?” Shi Qingxuan’s eyes widen, as he hides the lower half of his face behind the fan, concealing a sly smile.

He Xuan closes up on him, grips his arm and lowers the fan, touching with the other hand his chin, “I’ll show you. But you must obey my commands.”

Shi Qingxuan stares at him, knowing exactly what should follow after, and his breathing loses its steady rhythm for a second. Then he licks his lips slowly, “Yes,” he whispers.

He Xuan takes him in his arms, and Shi Qingxuan gasps, as he entwines his arms around He Xuan’s neck, “Ming-xiong…”

“Shut up, you heavy Wind Master,” the latter grunts, and Shi Qingxuan is outraged, but at the same time overexcited, and he blabbers some nonsense, while He Xuan carries him into his bedroom. It is also undecorated, with a simple bed and couple of chairs, and transparent curtains only.

He lowers Shi Qingxuan on the bed and steps away, looking at him. So beautiful he is, in those white robes made of the most delicate fabric, with his cheeks slightly flushed. So beautiful and fragile.

He Xuan wants to break him.

He Xuan wants to claim him.

He Xuan wants to own him all by himself.

Judging by his look, Shi Qingxuan knows all too well, what is coming next – and he wants it. He puts his fan aside gently, and then unties his outer robes, “Want me to do it by myself, Ming-xiong?” He asks in a low voice, looking at He Xuan through lowered lashes.

He Xuan climbs atop of him, leans over and kisses him long and deep. Shi Qingxuan answers the kiss, his arms resting upon He Xuan’s shoulders. He takes a deep breath and smiles, “Ming-xiong…” He whispers, and He Xuan puts a finger onto his lips, forcing him to silence.

“Rule number one,” he states, “No names.”

_Because I hate being called by his name at a moment like this._

Shi Qingxuan looks confused, but he remembers his promise to obey, and nods eagerly.

“Good,” He Xuan says, and nuzzles his face into Shi Qingxuan’s neck, taking a breath of his scent, and that scent – of fresh spring breeze and blossoms, - lingers at the back of his tongue. He Xuan savors the taste of it, as he pulls layers of robes off Shi Qingxuan, slowly, carefully, living through the every moment of it, thinking of nothing else but Shi Qingxuan in front of him.

When he is through with the clothes, He Xuan leans away, looking at the bare body at the bed. Shi Qingxuan catches his look and returns it, and though he is flushing, but also he is daring him by spreading his legs openly, as if inviting. He is already hard, and his breathing ragged from the mere undressing. He Xuan watches him, and the beast inside stirs.

“Devour him whole,” that inner voice whispers, “Take and swallow him whole. He is yours for making whatever you wish with him.”

Yes, he belongs to He Xuan. His life and fate both belong to him. Luckily, this time He Xuan wants only one particular thing, and that is, to claim Shi Qingxuan. To make him his completely. He Xuan presses Shi Qingxuan down with his weight as he rubs about him. Shi Qingxuan lets a groan escape his lips, as he thrusts up, trying to rub his cock more against He Xuan’s body, “Won’t you too… undress?” He pants, shivering slightly at the breeze coming through the window.

“I will,” He Xuan answers calmly, “But about that – comes the second rule.” He pulls out a dark tape and lets it hang from his hand for Shi Qingxuan to see it clearly, “No looking,” he sets the order.

Shi Qingxuan’s eyes flash with disappointment, “Mi…” He remembers the first rule in time to stop himself, “But…”

“You promised to listen,” He Xuan reminds him in a tone that allows no objection.

Shi Qingxuan looks at him, his gaze travelling down the still clothed body, “Fine,” he finally agrees, “But promise me another time you will show me everything. Because I want to see you doing it.”

“We’ll see about that,” He Xuan smirks.

_Not in a lifetime, Qingxuan. Because I don’t want you to see the ‘Ming Yi’ doing it, but me._

Naturally, he will not be saying that aloud ever.

He Xuan then ties the tape over Shi Qingxuan’s eyes, “No taking it off. Or I will tie your hands too.”

“No,” Shi Qingxuan says, “I want to touch you. So I won’t be taking it off. Promise.”

“Alright,” at that moment, He Xuan transforms into his true form. His hair loosens and falls down his shoulders, his simple garments become replaced with the ones with silver waves upon, and his features sharpen and grow thinner. The room around them changes too. The golden bed cover darkens to pitch black, curtains fade to grayish ones, with images of skeleton-fishes on them. This is the Black Water Demon’s Lair, in the middle of Heavenly Capital. Nobody knows, no-one suspects. All that it took for him to sneak in the middle of heaven was to take another’s place in the right time. Just like… He Xuan lowers his gaze upon Shi Qingxuan. The tape covers his eyes, and it is so painfully symbolic it makes He Xuan’s mouth twist in half-cynical half-bitter smirk.

“I do want you,” He Xuan says in his mind, “But not as ‘Ming Yi’. As myself. You are not allowed to see it. Not just yet. So that’s why.”

The thought of him exposed in front of Shi Qingxuan somehow arouses him. Should Shi Qingxuan uncover his eyes, he would see everything and he would know everything. He Xuan takes this risk willingly, walking on the edge, feeling rash of adrenaline flowing through his body.

“What are you doing?” Shi Qingxuan asks uncertainly, feeling insecure while blindfolded.

“Admiring your body,” He Xuan answers, and his voice is different too, but Shi Qingxuan does not notice. Or he does, but blames it on the lust and desire.

“Mi… Please…” Shi Qingxuan pleads.

“Please – what?” He Xuan quietly asks, pulling his own clothes off, revealing skinny, scarred and tortured body with death-like pale skin. Once upon a time, this man was beautiful, but too many things have happened to him since then. For once, he died.

“I want you inside me,” Shi Qingxuan admits. That sounds so lewd and so sincere at the same time.

He Xuan lays atop of him and kisses Shi Qingxuan, his arms travelling everywhere over his body, as if he is carving each of his curves into the memory of his palms. Shi Qingxuan arches beneath him and rubs himself against his abdomen, “I want you in,” he repeats, and He Xuan obeys.

Shi Qingxuan spreads his legs and opens up before him, so welcoming, so pure in his passion, it almost drives He Xuan mad from the desire. Shi Qingxuan’s hands linger over his body too, as he touches his ribs, “You are too thin,” he concludes, “I’ll treat you every day for a meal from now on,” his fingers pass over one of the scars, and a frown appears over his brow. He Xuan uses that opportunity to slide inside of him, and Shi Qingxuan loses a train of his thoughts, as he clutches to the bed cover, groaning loudly and gasping from the sensation.

He is wet and slick inside, and He Xuan very soon begins to move, finally giving it in to his own desire.

“Yes,” Shi Qingxuan moans and pulls himself down on his cock, “Yes… please, more!” And He Xuan fastens the rhythm, going deeper with each thrust.

“Choose me,” he thinks suddenly, listening to Shi Qingxuan’s lustful groans and moans, “When the time comes – choose me, Qingxuan. And then I’ll be able to… then maybe I will…” He halts in the thought, as he comes inside of Shi Qingxuan.

Shi Qingxuan also comes, screaming loudly, unbothered at all if anyone hears. But nobody will hear, they are in the Earth Master’s palace after all.

“Choose me,” the echo of the thought whispers one more time, before fading away.

He Xuan pulls himself out of Shi Qingxuan and then lays beside him, embracing him for comfort. Shi Qingxuan puts his arms around him and pulls him closer. His hands are warm, and it feels so good like this too.

“I love you,” he breaths, thanks heavens, with no name added, “So much it hurts.”

“I know,” He Xuan answers slowly, transforming back to the ‘Ming Yi’ form. Right now, at this moment, he hates this form and all the lies he built up.

“I know,” he thinks – for the same words are at the edge of his tongue, but he is unable to say them aloud.

Because only if, only after Shi Qingxuan makes the choice, then maybe, just perhaps…

Shi Qingxuan nuzzles his head against his chest, unaware of the inner turmoil of his lover, “So,” he asks brightly, “Do I get to decorate your place after all?”

He Xuan unfolds the tape and Shi Qingxuan squints, his eyes adjusting to the light.

“If you make the right choice,” he says, “Of the decorations, that is,” he adds after a moment.

Shi Qingxuan laughs happily and hugs him tightly, “You’re the best!” He announces cheerfully, “I won’t let you down, I promise!”

He Xuan looks at his smiling, still reddened from their earlier actions face and disheveled hair scattered about the pillow.

“I love you,” he thinks painfully, “I love you, Qingxuan. Exactly that is why you cannot make a mistake,” He Xuan kisses his forehead, grumbles something incomprehensible, and soon after, they both fall asleep, light wind caressing their bodies entwined together.


End file.
